


It All Works Out

by oWhiteKiwibird



Category: Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Naruto
Genre: BAMF!Team Seven, Crack, Crack Crossover, Taking Over the World, Team Seven has the worst of luck, Team as Family, saving the world(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oWhiteKiwibird/pseuds/oWhiteKiwibird
Summary: After the war, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura come together as family.But Fate finds unholy glee in separating the three, and since sending them off each to a different Sannin wasn't enough to keep them apart, this time she sends them each to entierly different worlds.Team Seven always did have the worst of luck.





	1. Chapter 1

0\. Before

 

Team Seven was pretty abnormal compared to the standard three-man cell. They had twice the usual number in their extended family, and they were fine with that. But Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura would always share a special bond, no matter how much they assured Kakashi, Sai, and even Yamato that they were as much part of Team Seven as well.

It was just… there was something special between the three of them.

Or perhaps, it was the  _lack_ that was special.

They felt it more sharpy—more painfully—when they saw other teams. Tight-knit teams like Team Eight with Hinata, Kiba, and Shino, who together had made their name as one of Konoha’s most famed scouting units. Teams like Ino Shika Cho, whose bond lasted _generations_. Teams that had bled, sweat, cried, and grown together from genin. There was a special companionship there, an unrivaled familiarity in those bonds forged so early on.

It was what they could have had; should have had; never had.

So the three of them—Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura—stuck together as if to make up for their lost time. The others were included in their team outings too, even if they occasionally had to be dragged or blackmailed, and the whole group would have loud dinners full of playful insults and laughter.

Of course, these team nights weren’t very often. Even though the war was over, Naruto was the fresh Hokage, Sasuke was captain of his guard, Sakura was head of the Medical Unit, Kakashi was a lazy bastard, and Sai and Yamato were ANBU, so they were all still very busy. It was hard to get all six of them together. They still made a valiant effort.

But Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura put in a special effort to be with each other.

The others weren’t unwelcome to join the three, but they rarely did unless it was an official ‘the whole team’ event. Sai was roped in a few times earlier on, but perhaps even the clueless artist picked up on _something_ as he started declining with vague excuses when he saw it was just the three of them. Naruto shrugged, Sasuke ‘hm’ed, and Sakura was slightly worried he might feel left out, but the three of them decided to just enjoy their time together.

So when Naruto escaped the Hokage tower towing a grumpy-looking-but-not-really Sasuke along, Sakura let them hide in the morgue and the three of them drank sake while bemoaning their respective jobs. They crashed at Naruto’s flat after past-midnight snacks at Ichiraku and did the laundry together the next morning. Sasuke began stashing cup ramen and Sakura’s favorite sake at his apartment.

It was things like that that mattered. Little things. Small things. Team things. Friend things. Family things.

Things they had never been able to do before.

It was as if they were trying to mend years of ignorance and neglect and build what they should have had since genin.

For a while, it was good. For a while, they felt like they finally forged those bonds that should have been.

 

But of course Fate finds unholy glee in splitting up Team Seven, and since sending them off each to a different Sannin failed to keep them apart, this time she dumped them each in totally different _worlds_.

Needless to say, they were not impressed.

 

***

 

1\. The Savior 

 

When Naruto becomes Harry Potter, he is understandably confused at first. But he’s an easy going guy by nature, so he just swings with it and is thrilled to live with adoring parents for the first time he can actually remember.

Of course, that happiness is cut short in only a year when a snake-faced bastard (and why was it always snakes?) comes blasting into their house.

The next ten years with the Dursleys is nothing Harry can’t bear—after all, Naruto has had abundant experience in being scorned as a child. It’s actually comparatively better, because even if the Dursleys call him “Freak” and make him do chores all around the house as soon as he’s physically able, they still feed him and clothe him and let him sleep under their roof—well, under the stairs, but still, it's much better than Naruto's childhood.

But just because they could treat him _worse_ doesn’t mean Harry is going to take everything lying down, though, and Naruto’s devilish streak makes an appearance in several pranks. Several glorious, hilarious, totally applause-worthy pranks if you ask him, but the Dursleys don't share his sentiment and just lock him in the cupboard. Not that they can ever catch him in the act, he wouldn't make such an amateur mistake, but regardless of the lack of evidence they always blame everything from his pranks—which, okay, they're totally right—to every other little mishap that occurs around town. It's unfair, but the times that Harry does carry out one of his better pranks, it's still totally worth it.

Honestly, Harry had attributed the oddities he had been able to do (which apparently is not normal in this mundane world, according to his relatives) to him having been Naruto. He didn't think much of it. After all the reincarnation shit, it wouldn’t be too weird if some of his chakra had been transferred over along with his soul, aiding his pranks with jutsus and ninja stuff he hasn’t forgotten from his past life.

He learns that’s not quite the case when a half-giant barges down the door on his eleventh birthday.

He learns that it isn't chakra, no, but _magic_.

 

***

 

Naruto had never been an academic student. There was a reason he’d failed so many graduation tests (although his poor control of the Kyuubi’s chakra had also played a part). Being a Hokage had forced him to become better at desk work, but studying is different from paperwork, and he shoved as much as he could of that onto Shikamaru and Sakura anyways.

Speaking of Sakura, he could really use her help right now.

And just like his prayers are answered, one Hermione Granger becomes his friend.

 

***

 

Harry had hoped, but he knows that Ron and Hermione are not Sasuke and Sakura reborn. He’s a bit disappointed at first, but soon resumes his cheer.

After all, they may not be his old friends, but they’re still his friends.

And Fred and George are such kindred spirits that they feel more like his Kage Bunshins than anything, especially after the three of them pranked the whole school—students, faculty, and even the _ghosts_ —and dyed all their hair a glorious, sparkling, glow in the dark, _pink_.

 

(No one needs to know that it’s a homage to his own pink-haired friend who would have loved this magical world.)

 

***

 

It’s the little things that show just how much Harry is adjusting to this new world. Like how he blurts out “By Merlin!” instead of “By the Six Sages!” How he reaches for his wand instead of flexing his fingers into a seal when startled.

Sometimes, he’s saddened when he catches himself.

Mostly, though, it’s alright.

 

***

 

Harry has almost always known there was— _something_ sealed inside his scar. It takes one to know one, and Naruto was more than familiar with the sensation of playing host to an unknown being. So Harry investigates.

When he learns that the thing sealed inside him is a piece of the _soul_ of the man who _murdered his_ _parents_ and was set on taking over the _world_ —well, Harry is less than pleased. It isn’t even cool or helpful as Kurama—it’s worse, because while Kurama had become a friend, this… _thing_ had started out trying to kill him.

 

Actually, scratch that. A lot of Naruto’s friends had started out trying to kill him. So why not go ahead and try to befriend this soul piece too?

 

...It sounded easier in theory.

 

***

 

When a god father (or ‘dog father’) shows up in Harry’s life, the man is understandably shaken and nervous.

“Harry,” Sirius licks his cracked lips and flicks his eyes to Remus, who nods in support. “You probably don’t remember me, but I… I’m your god father.” Even while saying this, Sirius cringes like he’s waiting for Harry to shout and rave about him being the one to betray his parents. In all honesty, Sirius looks like a dog waiting to be scolded.

Instead, Harry grins and gives him a thumbs up.

“Oh yeah, cool, I remember now! Well, I didn’t remember your name or face, but I used to cuddle with ya in your dog form, right?” Then he turns his gaze at Remus and gives him a sheepish smile. “Huh. I guess that’s why you looked kinda familiar. Sorry for not recognizing you sooner, but hey, you didn’t tell me either!”

Remus chokes. Sirius stares.

“How do you even… you were one! Less than one!” Remus protests, and he _knows_ that Harry can’t have _that_ good a memory, else his grades would look far better than they do.

Harry just grins and shrugs.

 

He doesn’t tell him how those dog piles had reminded him of sleepovers with his teammates. How it soothed him in his first year stranded in a new world.

And there is no way he would ever forget that.

 

***

 

Sirius is absolutely _delighted_ to find that Harry is every bit—if not more—a prankster as the Marauders of old.

“We need to get you a Marauder name,” he declares excitedly.

Remus smiles but points out, “He would need an animagus form first, though.”

“Anything in mind, pup?”

Harry considers this, but really the answer is already a given.

“A fox,” he says, grinning an undeniably foxy grin. “Or a toad.”

 

***

 

 _Never a toad_ , Harry amends, glaring at the simpering woman in pink who dares to call herself a teacher. You had to hand it to her. Harry had never thought he could come to _loath_ any toad, but Dolores Umbridge has managed to break even Naruto’s strong companionship to the amphibians.

 _Sorry, Gramps,_ he thinks, _I’ll just hate this_ one _toad_.

 

***

 

The snake-faced bastard shows up again, and while the rest of the wizarding world is running around like headless chickens, all Harry can think is _why is it always a semi-immortal snake-man?_

He tries to ask the fragment of the man’s soul inside the scar, but soul-fragments don’t make much good conversation. At least, not this one, as Harry figured out. All he gets is a fleeting impression of the fragment giving a ‘ _huff._ ’

Harry blinks. Then he gapes indignantly.

 _You did_ not _just pull a Sasuke on me, did you?!_

 

***

 

“The power the Dark Lord knows not,” Harry slowly repeats, testing the words on his tongue. “Okaaaaay… and what would that be, Old Man?”

Dumbledore’s eyes twinkle as merrily as ever, even as behind him some old portrait of a past headmaster mutters darkly about _children these days, showing no respect for their elders and calling them outrageous names—_

“Love,” Dumbledore answers.

Harry blinks. “What?”

“Love,” Dumbledore repeats, and he has the gall to twinkle all the more merrily. Harry just kind of stares at the old man for a while, then closes his eyes and prays to the Third Hokage.

 _He’s a worse Hokage than you ever were, Old Man. Even if you sent children off to war too, at least you told us to fight with kunai and jutsu, not freakin’_ love _…_

Harry sighs.  _I’m getting too old for this._

 

***

 

Despite his misgivings, Harry plays his part as the Chosen One splendidly.

 

***

 

Naruto had been the Kyuubi’s vessel, the Hero, the Hokage, the Savior.

Harry is the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen one, the Savior.

Crazy shit happens in Harry’s life. But then again, crazy shit always happened in Naruto’s life too, so he takes it all in stride with a grin on his face and wand in hand and friends at his back.

It all works out.

 

***

 

2\. The Avenger 

 

The first time Sasuke looks into a mirror after being reborn as Kurosaki Ichigo, he is absolutely _horrified_.

 _Orange._ His hair is fucking _orange_.

He will deny to the end of time that his infant body burst into startled tears. Especially to a certain whisker-faced orange-jumper-wearing dobe.

 

***

 

No matter if Konoha was the ‘nice village’, all ninja dealt in death. So while Ichigo is surprised to find that he can see ghosts, he isn't too bothered by it and embraces this quirk readily enough.

Sasuke had years of practice in ignoring fangirls. Ichigo uses this experience to ignore ghosts.

After all, the ghosts are a mere annoyance at most. This world is a much more peaceful place than Sasuke’s, and there is no real reason to worry.

 

***

 

So Ichigo thought, until he lost his mother.

 

***

 

Sasuke had always valued family. First it was his brother and parents, then his clan, then his team. They had been his family, and he treasured them with all the fierce passion of a dragon guarding its hoard.

Ichigo is the same. After losing their mother—after she _sacrificed herself for him_ —there is really only one choice he can make when the Shinigami offers him her sword.

There is no reluctance as he plunges the sword in his heart.

 

***

 

Ichigo finds that Shinigami duty suits him. It’s not really about the afterworld or keeping order, but more about the battle and sense of purpose. While Ichigo values peace and tranquility, there is only so much he can take before going stir-crazy.

Fighting is good. This is his element. For the first time, Ichigo thinks his fortunes have turned for the better.

 

That, of course, is exactly when Fate decides to be her usual bitchy self and sends two Shinigami to hunt him down.

Yeah. He’d forgotten that Team Seven had rotten luck.

 

***

 

Ichigo gains Shinigami powers, loses them, and regains them again all in record-breaking speed, thanks to the help of one suspicious Urahara Kisuke.

 

When Ichigo first unseals his zanpakudo, the heavens are torn asunder by lightning.

His zanpakudo spirit is a man with dark hair and red eyes.

 

***

 

What originally was a hit and run mission to save Rukia turns out to be part of a giant conspiracy that Ichigo really doesn’t care about, but somehow he gets roped into helping anyway. And not just with Aizen, no, but  _all their fucking problems_.

Honestly, Ichigo has no idea how this world is still intact if the people who run the afterlife need him to clean up after their mess every single time.

Most of the time, Ichigo doesn’t mind. It gives him something to do, and it doesn't hurt to be in the good graces of the people who run the afterlife, he supposes.

 

Although Ichigo does wonder: Sasuke died and became Ichigo.

 

What will happen when Ichigo dies?

 

***

 

Whenever he visits Soul Society, Ichigo makes a point in avoiding Kenpachi.

The life-threatening spars that the vicious man demands isn’t the problem—Ichigo has nothing against friends fighting each other to near-death. ( _cough—Naruto—cough_.)

No, the problem isn’t Kenpachi. It’s his lieutenant.

His tiny, bubbly, deceptively childish, freakishly powerful, _pink haired_ lieutenant.

He knows that Yachiru is not Sakura. Reincarnation doesn’t work that way, even in Soul Society. But it still _hurts_ to look at someone who reminds him so much of his past life—of Sasuke's _family_ —that he feels no shame in running in the opposite direction whenever he catches so much as a whiff of Kenpachi’s titanic reiatsu.

Ichigo has learned to let the past be, more or less.

But Sasuke is not ready to let go of some things yet.

 

***

 

When Soul Society inevitably fucks up, has yet _another_ threat looming on the horizon, refuses to take any action, and refuse to let _him_ take any action either, Ichigo gets fed up.

“Fuck that,” he tells them, “you don’t own me.” Then he marches off. Sasuke was a missing nin after all; what’s to stop Ichigo from going rogue too?

 

What he didn’t expect is his friends to follow right behind him.

 

Sasuke knows what it’s like to have people follow you no matter what you do, no matter how many times you push them away. He knows he was blessed to have been gifted with such friends when he clearly didn’t deserve them.

Ichigo never thought he would be blessed with such loyalty again.

He looks around at his friends, the people who would defy even the afterlife for him, and gives them a rare smile.

They may not be Naruto or Sakura. But they are Ichigo’s friends.

“…Thanks, guys.”

 

***

 

Many events occur. Hollows pop up, invasions happen, Soul Society needs their ass saved every once in a while. The usual.

Ichigo is usually too late (by anything from a few minutes to a few centuries) to prevent all the chaos from happening to begin with.

But he's always there to at least avenge it.

 

***

 

Sasuke had been the last Uchiha, the number one rookie, the Avenger.

Ichigo is the Substitute Shinigami, the Vizard, the Avenger.

Crazy shit happens in Ichigo’s life. But then again, crazy shit always happened in Sasuke’s life too, so he takes it all in stride with a scowl on his face and sword in hand and comrades following his lead.

It all works out.

 

***

 

3\. The Caretaker

 

It doesn’t take long for Sakura to figure out that she’s no longer Haruno Sakura in the ninja world. Or that she isn’t even a _she_ anymore.

This probably should have alarmed her—him—more than it does.

But instead of going into a panicked frenzy, Sawada Tsunayoshi just sighs, thinks _what the fuck_ , rolls over, and goes back to sleep.

 

***

 

While he misses Sakura’s life and all the people he left behind, Tsuna enjoys the tranquil peace of this world. There is no constant threat of war on the horizon, children are not brought up to be trained killers, and there is no chakra or jutsu. It’s normal.

Sakura had always been the normal one in Team Seven, what with her civilian background and less than astounding strengths. Naturally she did everything she could to become extraordinary—and actually succeeded. For a while she was thrilled, but then the weight of being called Tsunade’s heir, the weight of being in charge of the health and well-being of the entire village, the weight of so many lives and deaths—sometimes, it was too much. Sakura would never give up what she worked so hard for, but sometimes she thought nostalgically about being just plain _normal_.

So Tsuna is totally fine being normal.

But Fate loves tormenting Team Seven, and this time she does it by waltzing a baby hitman through the front door.

“Ciao. My name is Reborn. I’m here to make you the 10th Boss of the Vongola Familia.”

Tsuna just stares for a moment. Then he rolls his eyes to the heavens and groans.

“What the fuck.”

 

***

 

After some questions, Tsuna figures out that being a Mafia boss is pretty much the same thing as being the Kage of a hidden village.

He finds it ironic that Sakura had assisted three Hokages—Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto—and now as Tsuna is to _become_ one.

He wonders what Naruto would say if he knew that his lifelong dream was practically served to Tsuna on a silver platter.

 

***

 

When Tsuna learns of flame types, he can’t help but think about Sakura’s boys.

Naruto would have been a Sky, no doubt. There was no mistaking it, seeing the way he drew people in. He even _wore_ orange.

Sasuke was no doubt a Cloud. Come to think of it, even _he_ wore purple once too, that godawful purple rope-thing he wore for a while. (See, this is only further proof that Orochimaru was a bad influence.)

And Sakura… Tsuna’s not sure about Sakura, about herself. A Storm, maybe, considering her temper? Or a Sun, seeing the flame’s healing qualities? Or perhaps even a Mist, since once upon a time she was classified as a genjutsu type?

Out of them all, Tsuna is uncertain what Sakura would have been. The only thing he's certain of is that she most definitely would _not_ have been a Sky. Which makes him wonder why _he's_ a Sky. Skies are the cornerstones, the lynchpins of the world. And while Sakura prided herself on all she'd accomplished, she also knew that she was never the most important figure in that life. Even with being reborn, she—he—is the same soul, so Tsuna thinks he is no different.

 

Other people of this world seem to disagree though, and insist on handing him one world-breaking problem after another.

 

And despite Tsuna’s doubt, he performs his role beautifully.

 

***

 

Sakura never forgave herself for being a dreamy damsel waiting for rescue. So she cut off her hair, picked herself up, and approached the strongest woman she knew. And under Tsunade, she flourished into a living legend who broke mountains with her fists and healed hundreds with her palms.

Even being reborn isn’t enough to erase Tsunade’s teachings, so when Tsuna flies into battle he instinctively reaches for the familiar techniques Sakura had used.

Tsuna has no Yin seal on his forehead nor chakra to circulate to his fists.

Instead, a flame of pure Sky orange flickers on his forehead and his fists burst into almost blindingly radiant flames.

It’s not quite the same, but hey, it still shatters mountains.

_“Shannaro!”_

 

***

 

Watching Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi bicker is so nostalgic that sometimes it hurts.

They certainly aren’t Naruto and Sasuke, no matter how much Tsuna misses them and wished they were their reincarnations a few times. They’re their own persons, no doubt, but the slightest similarities are enough to make Tsuna stop dead and blink a few times.

It makes him feel wistful and lonely, even when surrounded by people.

Evidently, Reborn has noticed, because he keeps bringing more and more people into Tsuna’s life. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, I-pin, Bianki, Shamal, Fuuta, Hibari, Mukuro, Chrome, and so, so many more… They're all broken and bent in their own ways that Tsuna, who's a caretaker at heart, can't help but take care of them the best he can. At some point, Tsuna forgets his loneliness in the bustling warmth and chaos of all the people around him.

He looks at his tutor, and catches a satisfied smirk curling the baby hitman’s mouth.

Tsuna smiles back.

These people aren’t Sakura’s family. But they’re _Tsuna's_ family.

His Familia.

 

***

 

Sakura was a caretaker at heart. Having had to look after the wellbeing of an entire village of suicidal idiots, she had quickly gained a firm hand to match her big heart.

With this experience, Tsuna takes care of his friends.

And his enemies, well, he _takes care_ of them.

 

***

 

After some mafia feuds, time travel, undead villains, curse breaking, and some more ridiculous shit, Tsuna finds himself at the top of the underground world. He even has Fuuta's ranking officially labeling him number one. And he hasn’t even finished high school yet.

He thinks the world is crazy to entrust the fate of so much to one teenager, but then he looks around and sees his Familia waiting for him. So he shrugs, says “What the fuck,” and labels himself equally as crazy for excepting that mantle as he strides forward to join his friends—family—Familia.

Tsuna brings the Mafia world together with the sheer force of his will. And, well, the force of his fists, but that’s a minor detail.

 

***

 

Sakura had been Team Seven’s third member, the Hokage’s apprentice, the Caretaker.

Tsuna is the Vongola Decimo, the Neo Primo, the Caretaker.

Crazy shit happens in Tsuna’s life. But then again, crazy shit always happened in Sakura’s life too, so he takes it all in stride with a smirk on his face and flames in his hands and Familia at his side.

It all works out.

 

***

 

0\. After 

 

When they meet again, in a place that's not quite the after-life but more of an in-between place, they no longer look like they remember each other to be. But nonetheless, they recognize each other at first sight.

For a long moment, they just stare at each other. Their eyes roam hungrily, taking in the different features, the same battle weary stance, and the million unsaid words in their gaze.

Then the intimate moment is broken as Naruto doubles over in a roar of laughter.

"Orange," he manages to wheeze out. "Oh Merlin, Uchiha Sasuke has _orange_ hair! And you told me only idiots like ME wear orange! The whole _world_ needs to know this!"

Then his eyes, which are overflowing with tears, turn to Sakura. "And you're a _boy!"_

At this point Naruto completely loses it and collapses to the ground, looking like he might die out of air deprivation but still looking like the happiest dope in the world.

"Worth it," he wheezes out in between tears, "Dying and being reborn and saving another world was all _so_ worth seeing you two like this."

Sakura and Sasuke give each other a long-suffering glance. Then they look away from each other before they break into grins, because yes, Sasuke _does_ have orange hair and Sakura _is_ a boy.

"Shut up. Like you're one to talk, four eyes," Sasuke glowers, and it seems like he can still pull off that famous Uchiha glare even without the black hair and red eyes. Even with orange hair.

" _You_ shudup, orange. I don't listen to idiots who are orange."

Sasuke's eyebrow ticks.

Seemingly having given up, Sasuke turns his long-suffering eyes to Sakura. "Do something," he implores.

Sakura, who has been gazing at her boys with exasperation and fondness, sighs. Then she cracks her (his? Sasuke isn't sure anymore) knuckles in a far too familiar way. Sasuke instinctively flinches away, reflexes kicking in even after all this time.

Naruto, that knucklehead, either doesn't hear it through his maniacal laughter or is a bigger fool than they had thought and has thrown all survival instincts to the wind along with his orange jumpsuit, because he doesn’t react to the telltale sound of certain pain and doom.

Sakura steps forward, smiling serenely. Sasuke shivers at the repressed memories it brings up. Naruto guffaws on the ground, clueless.

When Sakura's fist comes down, the resulting CRACK is almost nostalgic.

Ah, just like the good old days of Team Seven.

 

***

 

When Naruto comes to, nursing a massive headache, he's still grinning like an idiot.

"Worth it," he solemnly declares, "totally worth it."

Sasuke huffs and crosses his arms, and Sakura is smiling that  _you're annoying but you're also adorable so I'll let you live_ kind of smile. It brings back memories.

"So, my new name is Harry. What're you guys'?"

Sasuke suddenly looks away. Naruto, being the devious brat he is, instantly picks up on his hesitation and pesters until Sasuke reluctantly gives in.

"...Ichigo."

"...What?"

Sasuke gives them his best glower. "You heard me," he grits out.

"...Wow," Naruto breaths, and you can _see_ the hysterical glee building up in his face. "You're an _orange_ and they named you _strawberry?_ How awesome is _that?"_

Then he whips around to Sakura. Unholy glee and expectation practically radiate from him. "And what're you, a banana?"

"...Tsunayoshi. Tsuna for short."

"Oh Merlin you're a _tuna fish_ —"

Naruto hits the ground again after being kissed by Sakura's fist once more, but he falls a happy man.

"Worth it... _totally_ worth it..."

 

***

 

Somehow, as they talk about their new lives, it becomes a competition. Well, actually, considering that it's _Naruto_ and _Sasuke_ , it isn't that much of a surprise.

"I'm a shinigami."

"Dude, I have _magic_."

“I said _shinigami,_ dope. Death god. Grim reaper.”

“Can ya like what, take off people’s life spans?”

“…No.”

“Ha! Then magic totally wins! And I’m the Master of Death to boot!”

“Can _you_ take off people’s life spans?”

“…Well, no.”

“Ha.”

Sakura finally butts in their pissing contest with a mild expression while examining her nails.

"Well, I'm beat. I'm just your average criminal overlord."

"Ha! ...Wait, did you say you're a criminal overlord, Sakura-chan? Not a medical angel? ...How did _you_ become _that?"_

“It’s kinda like being Hokage. And they served me the position on a silver platter.”

“WHAT?! No fair!”

 

***

 

“I saved the wizarding world.”

“I saved the human _and_ shinigami world.”

“I saved all the parallel dimensions ever to exist.”

“…Damn. Okay, Sakura-chan can have that one.”

 

***

 

“...I have fans?”

“I have a fan _club_.”

Sasuke says this with a grimace, as if even the thought of it annoys him. Naruto sighs in defeat, but then again it’s pretty much expected that Uchiha Sasuke would have a fan club, no matter what world he’s in.

“Hey, wadda ‘bout you, Sakura-chan?” he asks half-heartedly. “Do you have any girls fangirling over you? Or guys?”

Sakura looks conflicted, as if embarrassment and her (his? Eh, Naruto will go with ‘her’ since she’ll always be Sakura-chan to him) competitive streak is warring against each other.

“...I think,” she finally begins slowly, “Hayato began a cult.”

Naruto blinks. Sasuke stares. “A what?”

Sakura definitely looks long-suffering now, but she continues on determinedly as if to get this over with as quickly as possible.

“A cult. Worshiping me. And he’s the sect leader. I caught him and Haru muttering about spreading my greatness to the pitiful masses or whatever.”

Sasuke’s lips are twitching in that way he does when he’s hiding a smile. Naruto doesn’t even bother to try to cover the wide grin spreading across his face.

“How big is the cult?” he asks excitedly. “Does it have more girls or guys?”

Sakura looks between her two boys, then sighs and slumps in defeat.

“From what I’ve seen, there are branches in Vongola, Milfiore, Simon, Cavaliore, and more around the world… stop laughing Naruto! And yes, there are more men, but that’s only because there are more men in general in the mafia world!”

Naruto cackles outright and Sasuke pats Sakura’s back with a smirk.

“Keep telling yourself that, Sakura.”

Then Naruto stops laughing long enough to drop the bomb: “Hey, if you hook up with a guy now, does that make you gay or straight?”

Naruto finds himself smacked to the ground once more courtesy of Sakura’s fist.

Sasuke smirks again.

“Guess that means Sakura wins this one too,” he says, far too cheerily for an Uchiha.

Sakura buries her head in her hands and moans. “I’m not sure if it's worth it.”

Naruto snickers with his face still on the ground.

“Worth it… _totally_ worth it…”

 

***

 

"It's _so not fair_ ," Naruto moans. "How come I'm the one who had to get dumped in a society where they don't have ramen?!"

Sasuke and Sakura snort.

"Britan in the 1900s," Sakura muses. "I don't know what magic does with long distance traveling, but they did have planes then so I suppose you still could have came over to Japan..."

Naruto blanches. "Wait, they had ramen in Japan?"

"Yeah. I think Japan's the closest thing to the Elemental Countries," Sasuke nods. "They even had ninja. A watered down, boring version of ninja, but still."

"How do you know this?!"

"Because I was born there?"

"And you, Sakura-chan?!"

"Because I was born there too?"

At this revelation, Naruto curls up and bemoans his most recent life. "It _had_ to be me. I _had_ to be the _only one_ born in a country with _no ramen._ Fate _hates_ me. _Especially_ me."

His wailing is so pathetic that Sasuke and Sakura share a snicker. Naruto glares at them, but that only makes them laugh harder.

 

***

 

They continue on like that for a while, swapping stories and basking in each other’s presence. Even after a different lifetime, the three of them are special to each other, and they appreciate the reunion.

 

Of course, that’s when Fate thinks they’ve had enough of a break and decides to split them up and toss them to the mercies of different worlds again.

 

After all, Team Seven always did have the worst of luck.

 

When they next wake up in their respective new lives, Naruto groans _not again_ , Sasuke scowls with a _hm_ , and Sakura thinks _what the fuck_.

 

Yup. Just another day for Team Seven.

 

In the end, it all works out.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate dumps Team Seven in yet another world.  
> Naruto is still born in a country with no ramen, Sasuke still has ridiculous coloring, and Sakura still has a cult, but hey, at least they’re in the same world this time!  
> ...The poor, poor world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One has gone through several massive edits, where entire snippets were added on later.  
> If you don't know the ramen joke, I suggest you re-read the first chapter.  
> Other than that, cheers to the second chapter (that I hadn't even planned on writing)!!

1\. Naruto

 

Dr. Erskine looks at the young man who has a small body but a big heart.

“So, the Super Soldier Serum injection is finally tomorrow. How do you feel, Steve?”

Steve Rogers grins brightly and gives him a thumbs up. “Awesome! Now that I’m a soldier, I can finally go to Japan!”

Dr. Erskine pauses. “You... would like to go to Japan? But Steve, even if we are at war, you will be fighting against the Natzis, not Japan.”

Steve, who had been a ball of bright sunshine for all the time Dr. Erskine has known him, blanches. It’s like a stormcloud has passed over the sun. There is a horrified expression crawling over his face, and are those _tears_ in those big blue eyes?

“What…? But Bucky said…! But… but I _need_ to go to Japan!”

At this point the small blond completely breaks down, leaving Dr. Erskine to blink at him bewilderedly. He catches a few stray words here and there, broken sobs that sound like “ramen” and “‘m gonna kill Bucky” and “ramen” and “Sasuke and Sakura-chan will never let me live this down” and “ramen” and some more “ramen”. Mostly he just moans about “ramen”, whatever or whoever that is.

With the way he’s lamenting, perhaps it’s the name of a loved one. Dr. Erskine has no idea how a scrawny kid who grew up in Brooklyn could come to know a Japanese, but stranger things have happened.

“It’s… it’s alright,” he tries to comfort, still bewildered, “perhaps you will be able to see them after the war ends?”

“But I want to eat ramen _now,_ ” Steve sobs, and just _what._

Eat?

Dr. Erskine wonders if it’s too late to change the candidate for the Super Soldier Serum.

 

*

 

It seems that Naruto is cursed to be an orphan in whatever world Fate dumps him.

Like Uzumaki Naruto and Harry Potter, Steve Rogers also grows up with no parents. But he’s used to it, even if he’s still wistful. And like all his past lives he has a great friend, this time in Bucky, so it’s alright.

Truthfully, what bothers him more is that he seems to also be cursed to be born in a society with no ramen.

And that just _sucks._

If this had still been the Wizarding world—which it isn’t, Steve has already checked London and found no trace of the Leaky Cauldron or other magical places—he would have done absolutely anything and everything to get his hands on a wand or a portkey or even a dragon to get to Japan and his beloved ramen, even if he had to face Ollivander's brand of creepiness or break into Gringots again. But no, this seems to be a—what did Sakura-chan call it?—parallel dimension that has no magic. Which means his means of getting to Japan are severely limited.

It was Bucky who had suggested that enrolling as a soldier might get him to his promised land. Of course, he also added dryly that they would have to be getting desperate to accept a scrawny bag of bones like him, but Steve had ignored that part. Nothing could stop Naruto or Harry when they put their minds to things, and he wasn’t about to stop pulling miracles now that he was Steve. Especially when it came to ramen.

And whadd’ ya know, Steve meets Dr. Erskine and gets into the army.

Ha. Take that, Bucky.

...Although he still doesn’t get to go to Japan.

...Damn you, Bucky.

 

*

 

When he was Harry Potter, he had felt a bit weird about his appearance. Everyone would tell him he had his father’s hair and his mother’s eyes, but Naruto’s memories had always linked them to _Sasuke’s hair_ and _Sakura’s eyes,_ which, just, what.

Steve Rogers has blond hair and blue eyes, though, so there’s no confusion. Besides, it’s nice to have Naruto’s familiar coloring back.

His coloring isn’t the only thing that Steve shares with his first life. This world is at war too. Well actually, so was his second life, come to think of it. Anyway, Steve barrels in head-first to save as many people as he can, disregarding orders and gathering a band of misfits on the way. He even becomes a poster boy. Literally.

Everything seems to be going well. Play some pranks, disobey some orders, save the world. He’s done this before. Twice.

Then he gets himself encased in ice.

Well. That’s a first.

Eh, oh well, he thinks. As the cold creeps up and the closes his eyes, Steve just hopes he’ll be able to see Sasuke and Sakura again.

But when he wakes up, he doesn’t find his team―his family―waiting for him. Instead, it’s the same world but a whole new age.

Naruto was used to summons and jutsu, and Harry swished and flicked his wand, so the technology of the 21st century is certainly a marvel to Steve. But what really catches his attention is their high-speed transportation. Which equals, in his mind, _ramen._

“More importantly,” Steve cuts into a SHIELD agent’s explanation, “do you guys have ramen?”

And that is how SHIELD gets a front row seat to the American icon stacking empty bowls upon bowls of cup ramen.

It’s impressive to an almost frightening degree. Between the metabolism of a super soldier and two lifetimes worth of deprivation, the stack of empty cups grow until it makes something resembling the Great Wall of China.

(Someday in the near future, Tony Stark hacks into SHIELD and finds the footage of Captain America inhaling bowl after bowl of ramen while SHIELD agents either scramble to get more or stand there gawking slack-jawed with a kind of horrified awe.

Being Tony Stark, he posts this on Youtube.

He titles it “How America builds the Great Wall”.

It breaks the internet.

Tony is rather pleased with himself.)

 

***

 

2\. Sasuke

 

When they had met after their second lives and before their third, Naruto had complained that he must be Fate’s least favorite because he was the only one born in a country with no ramen.

Sasuke will fight the dobe for that title.

Because while Naruto may not have his beloved ramen, Sasuke will still bet money that he has it far, _far_ worse.

Sure, this time his hair isn’t orange. It’s dark and normal, if a bit messy, and it’s almost ridiculous how relieved Sasuke was the first time he steeled himself to look into a mirror. But of course Fate loves screwing Team Seven around, and after a few short years of bliss, Bruce Banner gets blasted by gamma radiation and his _whole damn body_ turns _green._

_Fucking. Green._

Naruto and Sakura are never going to let him live this down.

 

*

 

Bruce keeps to himself for the most part, avoiding civilization so as to lessen any damage he’ll cause when he Hulks out. (He will vehemently, fiercely, violently deny that it’s to lessen any chance of him being captured on any sort of recording device while he’s green.)

But when SHIELD comes calling his interest is sparked.

To be honest, it’s the name that catches him.

If nothing else, Uchiha Sasuke was an avenger. Why not be an Avenger too?

It’s with this pretty light mindset that Bruce follows the redhead to SHIELD. Until this point, Bruce didn’t put much value in this life. He had no family to protect, no friends to speak of, no desire to save the world yet again. All he wanted was to let this life pan out and meet Naruto and Sakura―his family―again.

(Though this time, he will do absolutely everything in his power to make sure Naruto and Sakura DO NOT needle him into revealing that he turns fucking. Green. _Never._ )

 

*

 

But when Captain America meets Dr. Banner in person, they recognize each other right away.

 

*

 

Steve is disappointed that Bruce doesn’t have an outrageous hair color this time. But then he sees Bruce turn into a giant, green, monster of a Hulk, and that makes his day. It makes his _life._

“Green,” Steve gasps, even hours after the incident. “You’re a green monster with anger issues, oh god this is just _too good._ ”

Steve makes terrible green jokes and prods Bruce at every chance he gets, much to the bewilderment of everyone else. SHIELD already knows Steve to be a fun guy, but this level of concentrated teasing seems far too familiar for someone he’s just met. And equally surprisingly, Bruce just groans and buries his head in his hands as if expected.

“You know, it’s kinda similar to when you were Sasuke. You turned into an ugly monster when you were mad then too, ‘cause of your curse seal, yeah? But this is _so much better,_ ‘cause you’re a _green_ ugly monster!”

Steve cackles again, and Bruce groans while dragging a hand over his face.

“I can’t believe this idiot is the national icon.”

“Aw, don't be like that. I know it's just because you're _green with envy._ ”

After a few hours, Steve finally calms down enough to lay off the green jokes for a while. This time, he asks the question that has been pestering Bruce too since the moment they met in this world.

“Hey. If you’re here and I’m here too, where’s Sakura-chan?”

Where indeed.

 

***

 

3\. Sakura

 

Sakura finds them not too long after Naruto and Sasuke reunite.

The reason Captain America and Bruce Banner had been called in the first place was because SHIELD gathered them to battle a threat in the form of a Norse god, Loki.

When they meet Loki in person though, all thoughts of stopping him vanish.

“Oh,” the god blinks his green gemstone eyes. Then his lips stretch into a wide smile. “Hello, boys. I’m going to take over the world; wanna help?”

And to the horror of the rest of the Avengers and Nick Fury and the whole world in general, at these words Bruce Banner just snorts and smiles fondly while Steve Rogers grins and gives Loki a thumbs up.

“Sure, Sakura-chan!”

And with Captain America and the Hulk at his side, Loki makes quick work in taking over the world.

 

*

 

SHIELD is nothing if not persistent though, and the team wasn’t named the Avengers for nothing, so they come after the trio as soon as they shake off their shock. (Which, admittedly, takes some time.)

Armed with the information that Loki is a magician, Natasha and Clint try to take down Loki with physical prowess. But just as they launch their ambush, the seemingly unaware god spins around and hurls a fist straight at them with surprising force.

_“Shannaro!”_

BAM!

“It is no use!” Thor cries out while battling the Hulk. “Loki may be a magician, but he is also one of Asgard’s best brawlers!” But the warning is too late what with Clint and Natasha being casually thrown around by an amused-looking Loki, not to mention that there’s a hint of pride in Thor’s voice.

Ironman deflects the Captain’s shield and shakes an armored finger at Thor.

“You don’t get to sound so proud when your baby brother is beating up our teammates!”

Thor has the decency to look a bit sheepish, and the Hulk lets out a roar that sounds like it might be a fond laugh before grabbing the god of thunder by his ankle and chucking him across the battlefield.

“Hmph. Puny god,” the beast huffs with a snort.

Meanwhile, Thor lands with an _oof_ and finds himself at the feet of his adopted little brother. Loki seems to have finished with Clint and Natasha and is dusting off his hands. Thor glances at toward where the two are heaped in a corner of the battlefield. Satisfied that they’re knocked out cold but alive, he then clambers to his feet and points Mjolnir at Loki.

“Brother! Why have you attacked Earth? And how did you get the Frost Giants as your army? They are Asgard’s sworn enemy, and you are its prince!”

Loki blinks, then snorts.

Sakura had assisted three Hokages, and Tsuna was _the_ criminal overlord himself. Politics and power play is something he understands thoroughly. Add that to Loki's secret status as a Frost Giant prince, taking over a defeated and impoverished alien race was child’s play. (It did have the unexpected side effect of the Frost Giants becoming rabid fans and forming a cult, but no one needs to know that. _Especially_ her boys.)

“Trade secret,” is all Loki says with a wicked grin.

Thor tightens his grip on his hammer, then points it at the Hulk and the Captain this time.

“Then what of these mortals? Why have they joined you to wreck their home planet?”

Loki rolls his eyes with a sigh. “I’m not here to wreck Earth. Just take over it. Like Asgard did to many others, including the Frost Giants.”

“But…!”

“Oh, fine. Let’s do it this way. Thor, put Mjolnir on the ground.”

At this request, Thor hesitates for a moment before complying. Loki nods, and beckons with a finger.

“Naruto, pick it up.”

By this point, all the fighting has ceased and the rest of the party are watching the drama between the two gods. Almost all of them are thrown when an unfamiliar name comes out of Loki’s mouth. They’re even more confused when Steve approaches while scratching the back of his neck.

Thor eyes Steve with confidence and challenge in his eyes. Steve looks at Loki as if for confirmation, then shrugs with a “Eh, whatever” and reaches for Mjolnir’s handle.

He picks it up.

Thor is gobsmacked. Steve just blinks in confusion. Loki nods with a satisfied air.

“See? We can all be friends now,” he says, grinning mischievously.

“In, indeed, Brother. Mortal, any man worthy of Mjolnir shall have my friendship.”

“Huh? Meow meow? Uh, thanks, I guess?

And just like that, they have another god on their side.

Soon enough, Steve and Thor have an arm slung around each other and are singing and laughing like brothers. It’s almost ridiculous how easy it is. SHIELD seems to be frozen in a slack-jawed disbelief not unlike when Steve and Bruce first joined Loki.

Bruce, who has reverted back to his human form, turns to Loki.

“Is this how you took over two whole worlds?”

Loki smirks. “Trade secret, Sasuke.”

 

***

 

0\. Team Seven

 

Thus Team Seven takes over the world.

Naruto is happy as long as he has ramen, and Sasuke really doesn’t care much about this world, but Sakura surprisingly handles the planet with respectable responsibility.

Sasuke eyes Sakura and remarks on how well she runs the world. She snorts.

“I assisted three Hokages and was a criminal overlord, remember? _The_ criminal overlord. I _ruled_ the underworld. This isn’t that much different. Just… bigger.”

And things have actually gotten better since Sakura/Loki took over the world. Environmental issues, poverty, various rights and laws, even superpowered population control is coming together under Sakura.

As if to prove this, some time later, philanthropist Tony Stark ditches the sorry remnants of SHIELD and flies over in his suit.

Ironman is a bit wary that he’s been met with no resistance as he flies into the trio’s home, but he covers his nervousness by striding in briskly.

“Right, so, Loki? I’ve been seeing what you’ve done with planet Earth, and I gotta say I’m impressed. Reluctantly impressed, but still impressed. Plus both Capsicle and Banner seem to like you so you can’t be that bad. Certainly better than most politicians, except, you know, the whole take over the world thing. Anyways, I’ve been thinking...”

Tony stops in the middle of his speech—and his step—when he takes a proper look at the inhabitants of the place.

The Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner he knows are lounging on the sofa eating popcorn. Which is fine, okay. But the weird thing is, there’s a girl squished between them. A young, petite, _pink haired_ girl.

“Yes?” the girl prompts, while the two men on either side of her seem content to stay silent where they are, sandwiching the girl. Tony opens his mouth, closes it, then opens it again and starts to fire off rapidly.

“...Were either of you pedophilic? I really hope it’s not you, Banner. Actually, I really hope it’s not the Cap either. You’re what, almost a century old? That’s way too creepy. Oh my god, you used to be the national icon, what happened? Clearly villainy has been bad for you. Hey, Pinky? You weren’t kidnapped, were you? You know what? _I’m_ just going to kidnap you. From here. To your home.”

Screw the plan and why he came here in the first place. Tony’s about to slide down his faceplate and bust the poor girl out of here when said girl bursts out laughing.

“This is where my family is, this _is_ my home, metal man. But oh, that was priceless!”

“...The fuck?”

Green gemstone eyes full of humor peer at Tony from under pink bangs.

“I _am_ Loki. It’s called shapeshifting, mortal.”

“Hn. I still like ‘henge’ better.”

“Eh. Either one is better than polyjuice potion, I guess.”

Tony just kind of stares as the three fall into a debate about… whatever it is they’re talking about. Steve and Bruce eventually fall into elementary-grade name-calling and popcorn-throwing that—Loki?—snaps them out of by calmly whacking their heads.

Team Seven dynamics at its finest, and god, it’s weird.

“So,” the girl turns back to Tony. “What did you come here for?”

He shakes himself out of his temporal stupor. “Right. I, uh.” Well, he tried. Suddenly, all the sleepless nights he’d spent worrying and pondering about the decision to come here and face the ruler of Earth seems pointless.

Tony sighs, then rubs a hand over his face.

“Look, you seem to know what you’re doing so I was going to ask if we could work together for Earth, or let me join your club, however it works, but… suddenly I’m not so sure.”

In the end, Tony still joins their… whatever it is.

The first project Loki gives him is consulting advice.

“I brought the Frost Giants as backup, but I didn’t need an army in the end so they’re still floating around in space near Earth. I told them they could go back to their home planet, but apparently they've grown fond of me and don't want to be too far away. What do you say we send them off to colonize the moon?”

 

*

 

Thor had already been visiting between their base and Jane Foster. Tony makes a new addition to their group, swooping in and out at times. It seems like he’s willing to work with them, but is still weirded out by the unlikely trio. He notices them calling each other by code names or whatever it is, and that they have a level of familiarity that only come with time and companionship.

It doesn’t make sense, but screw it, nothing about them makes sense. Tony is gradually learning to live with their oddities.

But even he still blanches when one day he comes to their place to find the floor littered with bottles and bottles of alcohol as they apparently hold a drinking contest between the liver of a super soldier, a god, and a Hulk. At this point, no one seems to be winning.

“Oh my god,” Tony mumbles at the mountains of empty bottles. They must have raided a country. Probably Russia. Even _Tony_ wasn’t this bad.

“That would be me,” Sakura quips at Tony's prayers to god, raising her cup of sake.

Tony waves a finger at her. “It’s not funny!”

At that, she puts on a mock indignant face. “What are you saying? I’m the god of _mischief,_ of course it’s funny!”

Bruce smirks into his vodka while Naruto snickers and sends drops of rum flying.

 

*

 

With most of the Avengers gone rogue and the world averagely getting better, SHIELD seems to have more or less lost it. They even stopped sending the assassination and bombing attempts that used to come every other Tuesday. Plus, there were rumors that one of SHIELD’s prized members, one Agent Coulson, had filed a letter of resignation to Nick Fury in the wake of Captain America turning coat.

Not that it bothered any of the reunited trio.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had successfully taken over the world, handed over running most of it to Stark Industry, and were now just enjoying each other’s presence.

“Hey, hey, Sakura-chan,” Naruto rolls over on the sofa to look at Sakura upside down. “I’m not complaining or anything, but why did you want to take over Earth in the first place?”

Sasuke glances over from his seat by the window, showing his curiosity too. At the inquiry of her boys, Sakura taps her chin.

“Do you guys know the tesseract is an Infinity Stone? There are six altogether spread all over the galaxy, and they have immense power. When I learned about them, I thought that maybe if I gathered all of them, I… I could find you guys again.”

The last part is mumbled, but both males have no problem hearing it. Sasuke’s expression shifts to become a little more tender and he reaches out to ruffle Sakura’s hair and poke her forehead, while Naruto wiggles on the sofa until he can wrap his arms around Sakura’s waist.

“Aww, that’s so sweet, Sakura-chan!”

“Yeah, yeah,” she waves away her embarrassment. “Anyway, gathering all six meant waging a galaxy war, so I needed a strong base of operation. The Frost Giants are strong soldiers but their home planet is impoverished so that rock was a no-go. Earth not only had a Stone but was also familiar, so why not?”

Sakura shrugs, then pauses.

“Of course, now that I’ve found you, there’s no need to wage a galaxy war. ...Come to think of it, there was no need to take over Earth, too, but… eh, what the fuck. I was here anyway.”

At this nonchalant attitude, Naruto pretends to wipe a tear from his eye.

“Ah, Sasuke, look how much Sakura-chan has grown! I thought she was a goody two shoes through and through and all the bad stuff was our share, but first she becomes a criminal overlord and now she’s taken over the world for no good reason! I’m so proud!”

“Hn. Probably your bad influence.”

“Hey, teme, I’m not the one who ran away from home to live with a pedophilic snake-man!”

“You wanna say that again, dobe?! _I'm_ not the one who ran away to live with a perverted toad-man!”

The two fly at each other in a flurry of green muscle and blazing shield, and Sakura watches them fight with a nostalgic smile. Then she snorts, and shakes her head amusedly.

“Mortals.”

 

*

 

“Hey, you can’t do that to me! I’m Captain America!”

“Suck it up, dobe. I’m the Hulk.”

“Boys, please. I’m a _god._ ”

“...Why does Sakura-chan always win?”

“...Because she’s Sakura.”

 

*

 

They continue on like that for a while. Loki usually shape-shifts into pink and petite Sakura, Steve inhales bowls of ramen, and Bruce alters between dark and green.

For a while, it’s just like the old days in their first world, where Team Seven would escape to the morgue for a swing of sake or have midnight ramen dates or have movie nights at Sasuke’s apartment. Except, they have much more freedom, because, you know, took over the world and all that.

What matters is that they’re together.

It’s family.

It’s so, so, _so_ good.

...Almost _too_ good.

And just as if their unease is a trigger, Fate decides that they’ve had enough fun in this world and decides to gleefully toss them to yet another world and let them test their luck there.

As they fall screaming curses into the whirlwind of reincarnation, Team Seven vow to find each other again, if only to spite Fate.

 

Team Seven always did have the worst of luck.

 

But in the end, it all works out.

 


End file.
